At Your Side
by Netgal
Summary: Becoming more than just friends, then having to say goodbye can be extremely hard on a person. Kagome manages too keep it all together while she is separated from the one person she cares for the most. Believing one day they will be together again.MirKag.
1. Together

At Your Side

Becoming more than just friends, then having to say goodbye can be extremely hard on a person. Finding the strength to remain on the straight and narrow, Kagome manages to too keep it all together while she is separated from the one person she cares for the most. Believing one day they will be together again. MirKag.

Together

It was the last day of school and he was going away that summer to study abroad in the United States for college. He was a year older than her and her best friend's older brother. They've known each other since they where kids and have always been good friends, yet this year, some how they managed to get closer than they ever have before. In a way she thought it was simply because he was leaving, however, every time she was with him those thoughts vanished. They decided to keep their new relationship a secret from their friends and family; for they were afraid of how people would react.

Making her way down the school hallway towards her locker she was interrupted by the feeling of an arm wrapping around her waste, which caused her stop in her tracks. "You know it's the last day of school." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shift closer to him. "Yeah, I know." "I'll be leaving in two weeks." "Don't remind me." Spinning her around. "How about we ditch class and spend some time together? Everyone will want to get together after school, so we won't have time later." "Yeah." "Great. I'll meet you outside." Giving her a quick kiss he hurried down the hall. "But, I didn't…oh." Reaching into her locker and getting her things that she would need to take home for the summer, then shoving them into her bag; she rushed out of the school before the bell sounded for the next class.

"Hey you!" "You know Miroku; you didn't even give me a chance to answer your question. What if I didn't want to come?" she questioned as they walked out of the school yard. "I knew you would come, and you did, so does it really matter?" Sighing, "I guess not." "So, Kagome, what do you want to do?" "I am a bit hungry." "Lunch it is." Taking her arm Miroku lead them to a small café in the middle of town.

"That was delicious; you sure know how to pick a good place to eat Miroku." "The chicken was good wasn't it?" Kagome just nodded.

As they left the café they took a right and headed down the sidewalk. "Where are we going next?" Kagome questioned as she notice they were leaving the main part of downtown. "I thought we could go over to my place for some dessert." "That sounds good."

When they finally reached their destination, Kagome noticed Miroku's parents cars were at the house. "Shouldn't your mom and dad be at work?" "Well, my dad had a business trip and my mom decided to tag along." "So they are in a way." "Yes."

Entering the house they made their way to the living room. It is a medium size room with a sofa, love seat, recliner, and a wide screen television. "Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?" Sitting down on the couch, Kagome, "No, I'm fine." "Okay." Then taking his place on the couch next to Kagome, Miroku placed his arm around her shoulder letting her lean into him. Turning on the television, he started flipping the channels. "What do you want to watch?" Snatching the remote out of his hand Kagome pushed 21, "E!" "English? You know I don't like watching TV in English." Smiling, Kagome, "Don't complain, it'll help you improve and when you're in the U.S. that's all you'll have." "Ahh…"

Grabbing her knee he squeezed it tight. "Eeep…Miroku, don't that feels weird." Slapping his hand to make him let go. "Sorry I just like to hear you squeal." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him as he lie on the couch. "You're so weird."

Reaching his head up Miroku placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips. "Will you miss me?" "How couldn't I?" "I don't know, you might meet someone else." Kagome answered with a questionable expression on her face. "That's ridiculous." "Is it?"

Lifting his head once more, their lips connected this time she responded deepening the kiss, lowering her head to meet his. He gently slid his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance; as she gradually opened her mouth, he forced his tongue inside, exploring her it bit by bit. Miroku then gently rolled then over placing himself on top. Not letting their mouths loose contact.

He then steadily slid himself between her legs. Kagome gasped when she felt a bulge rub up beside her inner thigh. This cause Miroku to smile, then focusing once more he slowly started to place light kisses along her jaw line making his way down her neck, and to her stomach. "Miroku!" Hearing her moan his name was too much for him he couldn't hold back any longer. "Kagome!"

Some how in the process of it all they had managed to make their way to Miroku's bed and were now asleep holding each other tight.

Suddenly Miroku woke to the slamming of the front door, "Hey, Miroku, you here?" "Sango," He whispered as he looked at the unlocked door. "Shit," Quickly jumping out of bed he raced over and locked the door. This caused Kagome to wake, "Miroku, what are you doing?" whipping the sleep from her eyes. Searching for his boxers amongst the scattered clothes, "Sango's home," Finding them than slipping them on, "And I doubt she knows you're here." "Where is she?" "In the living room I think."

_Demo kotoba wo…ushinatta shunjan ga Ichiban shiawase…_

"My phone," looking around, "Where's my pants?" Grapping Kagome's cell out of her pants Miroku tossed it onto the bed next to her. "Hello." "Hey, Kagome, where have you been? I didn't see you after school like we planned." "Sorry Sango, I went home to drop some stuff off and got distracted." 'I hate lying to her.' "It's ok; you want to meet up somewhere?" "Sure, where at?" "How about the mall?" "Sounds great." "Meet you there in 20?" "Alright." "See ya." "Bye." Hanging up, Kagome turning towards Miroku, "She wants to meet at the mall in 20 minutes how am I supposed to get out with her in the house?" "You'll just have to wait 'till she leaves."

"MIROKU!" Shouted Sango from the living room. Causing both to look at the door in response to the noise. "Yea!" "I'm meeting Kagome at the mall in 20 minutes; you want to come?" "Sure, I'll meet you there; I'm going to take a quick shower first." "Ok. Bye" Hearing Sango exits the house they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I should go home and get changed." Kagome said as she started to get dressed. "Alright." Pulling her in to a tight embrace Miroku places a light kiss on her lips. "Be safe." "See you at the mall." Kagome yelled out as she left the house.

Thirty minutes later Kagome met up with Sango at the mall.

"Hey Kagome, your late." "Sorry, I couldn't decide on what to wear." Looking down at Kagome, she was wearing blue jeans and a simple white tank-top. "That looks fine."

"Hey sis." Walking up and placing his arm around her shoulders. "Miroku, you too, I should have said 30 instead of 20 minutes." "Told you I had to take a shower." Looking over, Miroku, "Hey Kagome." "Hey yourself." Smiling as he nudged her in the side with his elbow.

"Let's start walking I'm getting bored just standing here." Sango said breaking the silence. As they walked they came upon Inuyasha, another one of Kagome's childhood friends. He appeared to be accompanied by Kikyo, a classmate from school; none of then really liked her, however Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself, and in his own little world. So they decided not to disturbed them.

Several hours had passed and they eventually lost interest in the mall. Deciding to head back to Miroku's and Sango's for a bite to eat and some entertainment.

"Miroku why don't you call everyone up and see if they want to come over? For sort of a going away party for you and Inuyasha." "That is if Inuyasha will come." Kagome stated. "He'll come, but he'll probably bring Kikyo." Miroku said as he sat on the couch. With phone in hand he started to call all of their friends, Kouga, Yuka, Kagura, Ayame, Inuyasha and yes Inuyasha was bringing Kikyo.

While Miroku made the calls Sango and Kagome got the food ready; about thirty minutes later everyone arrived and was eating, drinking, talking, and having a good old time.

After everyone got relaxed they decided to watch a movie. "How about a scary one?" Yuka shouted over the noise. "Ohh…I don't like scary movies that much." Whined Kagome. Feeling herself being pulled down onto the couch, and an arm envelop around her waste, "I'll protect you." Miroku whispered pulling her closer to him; this put a smile on her face.

However, no one noticed this action for they were too distracted by Yuka waving her arms back and forth. "Suicide Club, it is then." "I've already seen that one." "To bad Kouga, no one else has, now no complaining, I'm starting it." "Yuka you're so mean to me." "I am not, Inuyasha can you get the lights?" After switching off the lights Inuyasha took his place next to Kikyo on the floor.

Through out the movie Miroku slide his hand up Kagome's shirt causing her to gasp each time at the touch of his cold fingers on her bare skin. He tried to slide his had down her pants, however she slapped it away to stop it from progressing any lower. "Miroku." "It will help you not be afraid." He whispered in her ear; however she still held his hand just incase it decided to wonder again.

When the movie came to an end Kagome did not want to move from her comfortable spot on Miroku. Looking down at him she found him asleep. 'How could he sleep through that movie?' Nevertheless as she looked around she saw that both Inuyasha and Kouga were also sleeping. 'Guys,' Kagome thought sighing. She decided to lie back down on Miroku and pretend to sleep, therefore she could at least spend a little more time close to him.

As night turned into day and the morning sun broke through the curtains settling on Kagome's face. The heat from the rays eventually caused her to awake. She found herself still on the couch; however she frowned when she saw that Miroku was no longer next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Smiling down at her was the missing person. "Hey, you got up." "I had to go to the washroom, and its 9:30 everyone's awake; with exception of you and Ayame. "I'm awake now." "Yes, I know. Come get something to eat." Getting up Kagome made her way to the kitchen were she found the majority of the group.

The rest of the day went by quickly, as did the next two weeks. And the day Miroku and Inuyasha was leaving for the U.S. had arrived.


	2. Saying Goodbye

At Your Side

Saying Goodbye

Standing at the airport, waiting to say goodbye to Miroku was very difficult for Kagome. For she could not bear the thought of saying goodbye to him, even if she was going to see Miroku in a couple of months.

As everyone escorted Miroku and Inuyasha to their gate, they started to say their farewells.

"Taishou, meet some hot American girls for me." Kouga said which caused him to receive a slap on the back of the head from Ayame. "Behave yourself is what he means." "I'll miss you big brother." Sango told Miroku as she gave him a hug. "I'll miss you too."

Letting go of Sango then walking over to Kagome; pulling her into a tight embrace Miroku, "I'll call you when I get there, don't worry." He whispered as he kissed her neck. Causing her to freeze and tears run down her cheeks, not even able to say goodbye.

"Hey, Houshi." "Yeah?" Releasing Kagome and turning to face Inuyasha, "Their calling our flight, come on." Picking up their bags and waving one last time, Miroku and Inuyasha disappeared in to the crowd of travelers.

"We'll I guess that's it." Yuka commented as everyone started to turn, to exit the airport. "Where's Kagome?" Questioned Sango, "She was here just a second ago." Answered Ayame.

However, Kagome had already left; for she could not stand to see the sight of Miroku's plane take off.

All night and the next day Kagome waited by the phone. Not even getting up to eat, however she did end up falling asleep. Though thirty minutes after Kagome drifted off she was awoken by the loud ringing of her phone.

Anxiously reaching for it, "Hello?" "Hey, Kagome." "Miroku! You got there alright?" "Yes I was a long flight though." "I miss you." "It's only been a day Kagome." He said while letting out a big yawn." "Well, I will miss you." "I'll miss you too." "You should get some sleep." Yeah, I am tired. Bye then." "Bye."

Three weeks has pasted and Miroku still hasn't call, Kagome knows he must be busy and can't call every day, however she hopes he will call soon.

As the weeks went by Sango started to notice some changes in Kagome. This started to worry her so she decided to confront her to see what has been bothering her.

One day after Kagome went to the mall Sango approached her, "Hey Kagome," "Hi, Sango." "Can we talk?" "Sure, what about?" "Um…well, I have noticed that you've been distant recently and we never really do anything together anymore. Is something wrong?" "No, nothings wrong." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. I need to go home." Walking away leaving a concerned Sango behind. "I could never tell her what's on my mind." Kagome whispered to herself.

As soon as she walked in the door the phone rang, "Kagome, it's for you." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. "I'll get it in my room." Running upstairs as fast as she could and then into her room Kagome snatched the phone off her desk.

"Hello?" "Hey, Kagome, it's Miroku." "Miroku! You haven't called in 3 weeks." She said with frustration in her voice. "Yeah, sorry about that, I decided to take a course; and this ESL (English as a second language) class is killing me. To tell the true I didn't know how bad my English really is. However, you should hear Inuyasha, his is even worse. I have no clue how he even passed the test." "That's funny. I told you, you should have practiced more." "Yeah I know." "You know Kagome; I was thinking why don't you come visit me, winter break instead of me coming there. What do you think?" "That's really far from now; I thought you were coming sooner." "Me too, that's until I found out I really will need to concentrate." "Alright." "I have to call my parents. Call you back in a week or so." "Okay." "Bye." "Bye."

After hanging up the phone Kagome throw herself on the bed, all she could do was think about what she had just talked about with Miroku. 'Winter break, he expects me to wait till winter break. This will be a long eight months.'

That night Kagome received a phone call from Sango, "Hello." "Kagome?" "Yes." "It's Sango." "Hey." "Guess what, earlier I got a call from Miroku and he invited us to come visit him during winter break. Would you want to come?" 'He invited her too, grr…' "Yes, that sounds great." "My parents said that they would pay for our tickets." 'Are you sure, they'll pay for mine?" "Of course, come on Kagome we're like your second family." "Yeah, your right, well I need to get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Okay, bye." "Bye."

The eight months came and went faster than Kagome thought, and before she know it both her and Sango were standing at their gate waiting for their flight to be called.

"Now boarding flight 12 to Detroit." "Kagome, that's us." "Finally, let's go." After boarding the plane and taking their seats Sango noticed that Kagome was getting a little shaky. "Have you ever flown before Kagome?" "Yes, when I was little, but that was a long time ago and we're going to be on this plane for 11 hours strait." "I see, well I find it best if I look out the window during take off. It's amazing how things just keep getting smaller." "Ahh, what was that?" Kagome screamed while jumping in her seat. "The plane is just preparing for take off."

As the plane took off Sango continued to talk to Kagome, distracting her from what was happening around her. "See that wasn't that bad." "No it wasn't, hey you did that on purpose." Smiling as she looked out the window.

Eleven hours and thirty minutes later they reached Detroit International Airport, however this was not their final destination. Going through customs wasn't all that bad for they had nothing to declare.

Once inside the terminal Sango, "So, Kagome do you know how long we are going to be here?" "Umm…6 hours and 40 minutes" "Six hours, what are we going to do for six hours?" "Well we should probably find our gate first and I have to go to the washroom." "What gate is it?" "Gate 3." "What are we at?" "Umm…36" "Ohh…I'm so tired." "Well when we get there you can rest but I really need to go to the washroom." "Kagome there's one." Pointing to their right. "Thank goodness."

After relieving themselves, Kagome and Sango started to make their way to the gate. Upon arrival Sango plopped herself into a chair and rested her head back. "You know Kagome as soon as we get there I'm going to sleep. Personally I don't think I can stay wake much longer." "Sounds good to me, I need some rest too." "Wake me up when it's time to go." "Okay."

Time was going by slowly, Kagome was closer to Miroku than she had been in months, but there was still 2 hours left until they could be together. 'What's taking so long?' Kagome thought as she rested her head on Sango's.

"Now boarding all seats for flight 1694 to RDU." Jumping out of her seat Kagome, "What how could I miss the first boarding calls." Shacking Sango Kagome, "Sango it's time to go."

Grabbing their things then getting in line Kagome. "Just 1 hour and 40 minutes on this plane and then we're there."

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry for the late update, I write during school and recently I haven't had time. I do apologize.


	3. Greetings

At Your Side

_Italics – speaking in English _

Greetings

The plane ride from Detroit to RDU seemed like an eternity to Kagome.

Exiting the plane Kagome, "Which way now?" "Baggage claim, that way, to the right." Making their way down the terminal Kagome now understood why Miroku had to study so hard. Everyone was speaking English so fast and she found it very difficult to understand.

"Come on Kagome, watch out for the escalator." "Sorry, I was just listening to everyone's English, it's so good." "Yeah, probably because their American." Stepping off the escalator Kagome and Sango are emerged into a crowd of people.

"I don't see Miroku, do you?" Sango questioned as she stood tip toe trying to see past the many heads. "No…wait there he is." Kagome replied with a big smile. "Where?" "Strait ahead, he's standing next to the far wall. Let's go. We have to get through all these people." "_Excuse me._" Sango said while they gently pushed their way through the crowd.

"Sango, Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he waved his hand. "Miroku." Sango replied finally reaching him. "How was your flight?" "Long, Kagome was nerves at the beginning but she's okay now." "Only a little nerves." "You two look tired; let's get your bags so you can get some rest."

After retrieving Kagome and Sango's luggage the three took a taxi to Miroku's apartment. It is a three bedroom, located in a building that used to be a hotel. Inuyasha has one room, Miroku is staying in another, however they have not found a third roommate therefore that is the room the girls will be sleeping in.

Entering the apartment Kagome, "Wow, Miroku this is nice, but it could use some cleaning." "Yeah, I meant to clean before you guys came but I have been busy." "Whatever you say, where do we sleep? I need to go to bed." Sango asked. "In the room right there." Pointing to the one on the right; as soon as he told her Sango was in the room, on the bed, with her eyes closed not even bothering to change her cloths. Walking over Miroku closed the door behind her.

"I've missed you Miroku." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you too." Pulling her closer to him. "Aren't you tired?" "Yes, but I rather spend some time with you. I haven't seen you in months. Where's Inuyasha?" "Out." Lifting Kagome's chin Miroku gently placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Miroku?" Taking hold of her hand Miroku slowly guides Kagome into his room, closing the door behind them.

Stepping in front of her he begins to kiss her once more this time more passionately as if saying 'I have missed this.' Folding her arms around Miroku, Kagome depend the kiss, then opening her mouth allowing him to explore the inside.

Letting his hands wander he slowly makes his way down her back gently rubbing small circles in the process. Making his way underneath Kagome's shirt he gradually lifts it up and pulls it over her head, then grabbing her once more and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Miroku your hands they're so cold." Pulling herself even closer to him in response to his touch. "Well let me warm them up." Smirking as he put his right hand down the front of her pants and his left in her back pocket.

With a slight movement of his fingers Miroku started to rub the outside of Kagome's panties, causing her to gasp. Removing his left hand from its resting place in her back pocket Miroku slide it up her back once more.

"You…oh…know Miroku you're…hand on my back is still cold." With a slit grin on his face, with one snap he undid her bra. "Miroku." "Yes?" "I'm even colder now." Kagome said pulling closer, causing her to feel Miroku's fingers even more. "And you're getting my panties all wet." "I'm sorry I can take them off for you." He said with a smile.

Taking off the rest of Kagome's cloths then undressing himself they make their way to the bed. Lying down on their sides Miroku raps an arm around Kagome, pulling her close. "Warmer now?" "Yes, very." Kagome answered closing her eyes and rolling onto her back.

Still on his side Miroku slowly slides his hand down Kagome's stomach and rests it on her inner thigh, rubbing small circles around the inside. Causing her eyes to shoot open, "Awww…" And then closing them once more.

Slowing moving his hand inward, though still gently massaging her skin Miroku, "You're very wet." "I wonder why." Placing his body above her and lowering himself between her legs, Kagome could feel how much Miroku really wanted her. "Oh, Miroku!"

Lowering his head down and whispering into her ear Miroku, "You really need some sleep Kagome." "What?" Rolling off of her and laying next to her, Miroku, "Goodnight."

Waking up Kagome expected to see sun shining through the window, however it was still dark out and this puzzled her.

"You're awake." Miroku said as he sat on the bed. "What time is it?" Kagome asked while sitting up. "6:00 p.m." Miroku answer looking at his watch. "I only sleep two hours?" "No…" He said laughing, "It's Saturday, you've sleep a whole day." "Really, where's Sango is she awake?" "She woke up about two hours ago; she's watching TV right now." "Did she question why I was sleeping in your bedroom?" Kagome asked with a concerned expression on her face. "Yeah, I just told her that you didn't want to disturb her so I let you sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch." "Oh"

"Come on you must be hungry." Miroku said as he stood and extended his hand to Kagome. "Starving."


End file.
